el recuerdo
by Go men123
Summary: ...sora olvida a Namine ella lo sabe...pero...¿que pasa cuando se vuelven a ver? ¿el la recordara? Parejas: SxK, RixK, SxN, RixN
1. Chapter 1

Bien primero que nada no me sorprende demasiado si no llegan muchos comentarios a esta historia por la pareja claro, pero no me importa por que eso es su problema no el mio bien aquí va el prologo…..

**Prologo**

Estoy aquí sentada dibujando como siempre…otra vez lamentándome de mi soledad, aunque en una época no lo estuve, pero me lamento por lo que hice jugué con tus sentimientos, me hice pasar por alguien que no era….

Sé que ahora no me recuerdas y nunca lo harás y aunque esos escasos momentos hubieran sido reales…tu nunca los recordaras y me olvidaras con ellos…porque así es la vida y yo nada puedo hacer, porque estoy liada a esta vida…

Una lagrima cae en el dibujo en el cual estamos tu y yo sentados sonriendo, por lo menos yo no te olvidare… nunca lo hare….

Me paro de la silla miro a mi alrededor blanco es lo único que hay, camino a una orilla hay esta un espejo, el espejo es de tamaño cuerpo completo, con pequeños adornos en la orilla todo blanco… me miro ya no soy la cría de 12 años que jugó con tu memoria, no ahora tengo 17, y sigo igual que antes, hace mucho que tu despertaste y regresaste a tu isla… nuestro destino es separado… y yo lo sé, nunca debimos de encontrarnos hubiera sido mejor para los dos… miro de nuevo mi figura en el espejo mi pelo en el mismo peinado pero más largo, crecí un poco, de seguro tu mucho mas, mi cuerpo creció por todas partes de seguro el tuyo también…

-otra vez ahí Namine… -dice una voz a mis espaldas, yo solo volteo y no digo nada vuelvo a mi silla y me dirijo hacia ella junto a la mesa en el centro de la habitación.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

Corto lo sé pero solo es el prologo ya el siguiente capítulo estará as largo… bien ¡nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok aquí la conti….

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

**Capitulo 1**

En una tienda estaban viarios chicos riendo y bromeando festejando una reunión que hace mucho que no tenían.

-no es gracioso chicos. –dice Sora.

-claro que lo es. –dice Riku quien aún seguía riendo.

-jajaja lo siento sora pero si es cierto…es muy gracioso… -dijo Kairi quien también reía con ganas.

-tú también Kairi. –dijo Sora ahora sonrojado porque su novia se reía de, el, tanto que no púdo evitar voltear a otro lado.

-vamos sora solo nos estamos riendo. –dijo Tidus quien como los otros reian.

-si se están riendo de mi. –dijo Sora, algo sentido.

-no Sora no nos reimos de ti, nos reimos contigo. –dijo Wakka.

-yo ni siquiera estoy riendo. –dijo Sora ahora exlatado.

-vamos Sora clámate solo es una broma, con el tiempo te olvidaras de ella. –dijo Riku, cosa que dejos a Sora pensativo ya que una risa llego a su mente, una risa que…le gustaba…y no era la de Kairi…ni la de nadie de ahí.

-me tengo que ir. –dijo Sora mientras se paraba de un brinco.

-¿pero a donde vas? –le pregunta Kairi con duda e intriga.

-voy a ver a Donald y Goofy, tengo…una duda. –dijo Sora mientras la misma risa sonaba en su cabeza.

-mmm ¿no estaras molesto por lo de la broma verdad? –dijo Tidus con tono divertido.

-¿uh? No, no es eso, es algo mas que creo que he olvidado. –dijo Sora mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba corriendo del lugar.

-Sora… –murmura Kairi mirando por donde se había ido su novio.

-hay son tal para cual. –dijo Selphie juntando sus manos y con estrellitas en los ojos…

Mientras tanto Sora iba corriendo por las calles hasta llegar al castillo del rey, donde de seguro estarían Donald y Goofy, al llegar a la entrada veo a los soldados que me saludan yo solo regreso el saludo y sigo corriendo una vez que llego a la puerta principal me detengo y toco.

No tardan en ir a abrir, no reconozco a la persona que me abre la puerta pero le pregunto.

-¿estan Donald y Goofy? –pregunto con mi respiración entre cortada.

-el mago Donald y el capitán Goofy están en reunión con el rey, deje su mensaje y yo se los dare. –dijo como si nada.

-¿puedo esperarlos? –pregunto con la esperanza.

-no. –dice ella de inmediato y me cierra la puerta en la cara, después de eso me regreso caminando, pero no regreso al local en el que estaba con mis amigos , la misma risa sonaba en su mente.

-¿Quién eres y porque no te recuerdo? –digo para mi mismo, mis pies me habían estado llevando sin saber a donde me dirigía de hecho… nunca conocí esta parte de la ciudad, supongo que son las afueras, porque solo hay un camino que quien sabe a donde lleve y campo.

-¡Waaa! Quizás deba dormir un poco. –me digo a mismo mientras bosteso y estiro los brazos y entonces una voz me viene a la mente "si, duermes aquí podrás recordar todo" la misma voz de la risa, recordar, si tan solo pudiera recordarte…en ese momento doblo una esquina y…

-¡auch! –oigo una voz sobre mi al parecer chocamos al dar vuelta, como cerre los ojos del impacto, y cuando los abro me quedo sorprendido al ver a la chica con la que choque, pelo rubio, ojos azules claros como el cielo, y un vestido blanco.

-oh no se acercan. –dice la chica desconocida mientras se para y empieza a correr, yo me levanto y la sigo como soy mas rápido que ella y si que es buena corriendo la alcanzo y le tomo del brazo, ambos volvemos a caer, al suelo solo que yo arriba de ella, veo como nuestras miradas se conectan y por primera vez se da cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, veo un ¿sonrojo? en su cara, y veo como me mira sorprendida.

-¡por favor dejame ir, unos tipos me persiguen y si no huyo me alcanzaran! -dijo en tono de suplica, yo me estaba levantando cuando oi pasos cercas y volteo a verla al parecer también los oyo.

-es demasiado tarde. –digo mientras me vuelvo a poner sobre ella en una posición mas comoda para mi.

-¿Q-Que vas a ha…? –pregunta pero no la dejo terminar ya que la beso, al inicio se negó a responder los pasos se oian mas cercas mientras ella trataba de separarse, con una mano libre tomo una suya y la paso por mi cuello, luego tomo la otra y la pongo en el mismo lugar, después la tomo por la cintura y siento como empieza a corresponderme, me dedico a saborear sus labios que eran dulces, los pasos llegan ahsta donde estábamos.

-¡va! ¡Vámonos de aquí solo ahí unos jóvenes alborotados, debió de irse a otro lado al verlos! –dijo una extraña y ronca voz a sus espaldas pero para entonces ninguno de los dos hacia caso por estar disfrutando el beso.

Pero que hago es Sora…y además el no sabe quien soy… piensa Namine al tomar consciencia del beso y baja sus manos hasta el pecho de Sora y lo separa el se nagaba a separarse se aferraba mas a su cintura, pero Namine insistió y logro separarlos…

-g-gracias pero me tengo que ir… –dice Namine mientras se ponía roja como tomate.

-pero no me has dicho tu nombre. –insistio Sora tomando por el brazo a Namine esta al sentir el contacto se safo inmediatamente del por que le ponía nerviosa.

-ni tu a mi. –dijo Namine.

-soy Sora. –dijo este esperanzado de saber el nombre de la chica.

-cierra tus ojos y te lo dire. –dijo Namine mientras se acercaba a Sora este los cerro inmediatamente y ella se acerco mas sentía sus respiraciones chocar y entonces dijo.

-no te puedo decir mi nombre, pero si puedo hacer esto. –le dijo a Sora en un susurro mientras juntaba sus labios como obra de magia Sora ya la tenia recargada cotra una pared, tomandola por la cintura mientras ella con un brazo enreado en su cuello y con la otra mano jugando con sus cabellos, después de eso se separaron por falta de aire, y se miraron a los ojos.

- adiós Sora. –dice Namine mientras se separa de, el, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, pero sora le toma del brazo de nuevo y la obliga a voltearse.

-no, adiós no, mas bien hasta luego, porque te volveré a ver. –dijo Sora mientras le daba un dulce beso a Namine, y la dejaba ir, ella inmediatamente empieza a correr rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡Sora! –dice dos voces conocidas para el castaño el cual voltea y ve a sus amigos Donald y Goofy, quienes llegaban corriendo.

-¿Qué te pasa Sora? –pregunta Donald al ver a su amigo algo ido, tocando sus labios.

-de seguro se beso con Kairi ¿verdad? –dice Goofy con el típico tono de voz, Sora por su parte asintió y negó.

-¿Cómo? –dice Donald sin entender.

-si bese a alguien, pero….no…era…Kairi…. –se explica Sora mientras veía por donde se había ido la chica misteriosa.

-¿entonces quien a sido? –pregunta Donald de nuevo.

-no…no lo…no lose. –dijo Sora aun viendo hacia las afueras.

-¿Cómo fue? –pregunta Goofy.

-al inicio era para ayudarla, la estaban persiguiendo unos tipos raros después no quería dejarla ir, le pregunte su nombre, y me pidió el mio se lo di, me dijo que cerrara los ojos y me diría, luego me dijo que no podía decirme su nombre pero si podía hacer eso, y me beso, luego como reflejo la puse contra la pared y…. –Sora no pudo continuar recordando el momento, sonrio como un idiota al recordarlo, al recordar el aroma dulce que emanaba la chica y sus labios dulces…

-¿¡y qué! –exclamo Donald ansioso.

-y…luego de eso nos separamos por falta de aire, ella me dijo adiós y yola detuve le dije que nos volveríamos a ver y la volvi a besar…. –termino su relato Sora….

-¿y para quieres verla de nuevo? –pregunta Goofy mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla.

-¿Qué hay de Kairi? –le cuestiona Donald mirándolo con intriga.

-no lose, no lose, lo único que se, es que tengo que verla de nuevo. –dijo Sora mientras negaba con la cabeza y caminaba frustrado.

-y volver a besarla. –dijo Donald en tono de regaño mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura, al oir eso Sora no pudo evitar sonreir lr agradaba la idea, pero no sabia que le pasaba y entonces un risa le llego a la cabeza…

-¡Donald! –grita Sora mientras se volteaba rápidamente y le señalaba con un dedo.

-¿Qué? –dice este sorprendido por el cambio de animo repentino de Sora.

-antes de regresar a qui, ¿en donde estábamos? –dijo Sora esperanzado de que Donald le respondiera.

-ya sabes nos encontramos con el rey y el nos dio la orden de regresar a… - ¡no! Antes de eso, antes de estar en esa ciudad. –interrumpió Sora a Donald.

-no lo recuerdo…¿Por qué? –pregunta Donald mirando a Sora.

-nada…. –dice este. –sera mejor regresar…. –termino de hablar Sora mientras se encaminaba de regreso…

_0_0_0_0_0_0

Ok aquí esta el cap. Espero les aiga gustado… a mi ¡si! Jeje se que no hay muchos seguidores pero aun asi seguire escribiendo…

Por cierto del manga y en el juego solo he llegado hasta el segundo

Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories…..


End file.
